What If: Pearl Could Hear Diamond's Thoughts
by LetEveryoneOverARip
Summary: A/n: Contains Slight Shounen-Ai Diamond x Pearl ? DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE POKEMON FRANCHISE! I know... It's not what I usually write, but hey, gonna try it ! 3! Based On "X2 Frequency":


The sounds of the growing teenagers continued to be the main source of the noise when the teacher was away. But then again, this is their freshmen year of high school. Diamond and Pearl had every class together... Yet they never felt so far apart. Pearl was with a group of his school friends while Diamond was at the front, focusing on his studying... The two rarely talk within the school, but at the end of the day, they usually walk home with each other... But in complete and utter silence.

"Hm... Who's the kid with the red hat?" Said Johnny, one of the students in the class, was asking Pearl "He's kinda strange."

Pearl gave out a nervous laugh "He's a friend of mine, we've been together ever since we were born~!" He gave out a charismatic smile.

"Nyeh Nyeh~!" Janet, a female student in the class, began to nudge on Pearl's arm "Invite him over~ and introduce him to me, he's kinda cute!"

The blond boy gave her a teasing smile "Well, he used to be so talkative when it comes to other people... He was a nice guy but now..."

The girl sighed "Oh." Janet slightly pouted and crossed her arms...

"I've never seen you two together ever since the opening ceremony" Jonny looked at Pearl "Are ya sure he used to be talkative? Cause he doesn't seem like it to me"

Pearl opened his mouth... But nothing came out. _I've been asking myself the same question... What __**DID**__ happen?_ He thought to himself.

"Ooh~ I know~... We should invite him over~!" Janet said with a blush, Johnny agreed completely... The two looked at Pearl, waiting for his approval... He answered with a smile, meaning _Yes_

"Hey, Dia~!" Pearl called out

No Response.

"Diamond!" Pearl called out again, this time, Diamond turned his head to see Pearl

He gave him the blank stare, it used to only be for when he was thinking during their adventures with Little Miss... But now... It's so common.

"Yes Pearl?" Dia responded, it wasn't monotone, nor was it cold.

"Why don't you sit with us? You look kinda lonely" Pearl said happily, Dia blinked... And shook his head

"No thank you... Besides, I have a load of homework to do" Dia said calmly...

The Blond Boy widened his eyes "EEH~!? There was homework?!" He screeched out. The two friends beside Pearl were laughing at their friend's demise.

The Black haired boy gave out a little chuckle "I'm almost finished... So-"

"You've GOTTA let me copy!" Pearl walked to Diamond with a pleading face, the boy with the hat's eyes grew lower... "I'm on my last strike in all of our classes~... And I don't wanna get a call home~!" Pearl pleaded.

Diamond sighed "Alright Pearl... Bu-But you have to do it on your own next time, alright?" The boy with Wisdom began to search through his bag. He handed his finished homework to Pearl...

The energetic boy gave out a impish grin... He went back to his own desk.

_He didn't say "Thank You..."_

Pearl's head perked up, he swore that he heard a voice, it was strangely familiar.

The teacher came in, everyone did the morning routine. She then announced that she would be checking everyone's homework. Pearl's row was first, he didn't finish copying Dia's homework. He did the unthinkable.

He Showed Dia's Homework.

The teacher was quite impressed, Pearl's "Work" was as perfect as a picture, she praised him and walked to the next student...

Dia's row was next and he was first. The teacher came to him asking for his homework... Dia's face went pale. The teacher sighed, she told Diamond to stand in front of the black board and look in front of the class. When the teacher finished checking everyone's homework, Diamond was alone, the class was staring at him. This was the usual punishment for not finishing your homework...

"Now, can you tell me why you didn't finish your homework, Diamond." The teacher's voice was shrill.

_He didn't even admit that he didn't do his homework..._

Pearl's eyes widened

"It was because I was... No, I am..." Diamond began "Incompetent."

The teacher gave Diamond a look "Anything else?"

_Disposable. Wretched. Disgusting. Sick. Horrible. Vulnerable._

Pearl realized who's voice that was...

It Was Diamond's.

_And An Abomination_

Diamond was silent. The teacher gave out a sigh "This is your first time missing homework, so I'm letting you off easy now"

_No one defended me. Everyone heard that Pearl begged me... Why didn't I just leave him out to Dry like he did to me... So Many Times._ Diamond's thoughts sounded as if he was ready to break down...

Pearl was literally taken aback...

Janet, who was sitting in front of Pearl, gave out a cheek smile and whispered "At least he's good for **Something**, Right~?"

Pearl frowned... And didn't reply.

The class was more silent than usual, it would usually be Pearl starting the ruckus... But his attention was more on Diamond. He began to notice more and more about Diamond.

When it was lunch time, Dia would just sit alone at his desk, with Pearl and his friends not so far behind. There would be students that would beg him to let them copy his homework.

This time, his reply was "Sorry, I don't have them at the moment" He then gave them a sincere smile, which was obviously fake to Pearl, He then said "I'll let you use them tomorrow though."

_Why can't you just do it yourself?!_ Diamond screamed in his mind...

All of the students would give out the same reaction... They would give him a disgruntled look and say "Jerk" when they think they're out of Dia's earshot.

Even the teachers were asking Dia for help, they only specifically called him.

_Why... Why can't you just leave me alone...!?_ Diamond wept inside of his mind.

Diamond wore a smile "Of course, I'll do my best!" And walked off with the teacher.

Slowly... Pearl began to understand why Diamond was so distant. He could hear the cries of the boy with Wisdom, crying out... In need of someone to save him.

Throughout the day, he continued to hear Diamond's troubles, his true opinions on people... How he thought of the teachers. But it was never about Pearl.

At the end of the day, Diamond was once again held back by the teachers. Pearl's two friends asked who they were waiting for, his reply was "For a friend." The two just gave each other a look and walked away.

When Diamond finally came out of the door, he saw Pearl waiting for him...

"Pearl? What are you still doing here?" Diamond said with a chuckle

Pearl didn't hear Dia's thoughts.

"I-... I just wanted to say... Thank you for lending me your notes- I'm sorry about what happened in class today" The blond said sadly "I panicked and didn't know what to do-"

"Pearl, it's alright" Diamond said with a 'Smile', he then chuckled "Besides, you needed those notes more than I do"

_Go To Hell._ Diamond said spitefully

Pearl widened his eyes "Anyways- wanna walk home together?"

_Why- Why are you doing this to me again?! W-Why?!_ Dia's mind was literally dying

"Sure- I guess so" Dia's voice did not match the tone in his mind. It was as if he was bottling all of his true emotions inside.

The two slowly walked together in silence, he did not know how to speak to Dia... It was as if they were in different worlds. Pearl has never felt so far apart now that his friends pointed it out...

"So... Have you kept in touch with Little Miss?" Diamond said, looking at Pearl, the blond shook his head

"Nah, we rarely talk, ever since we all entered High School, she attended a Private Academy" He then yawned

"Oh?" The boy with Wisdom gave Pearl a look "I would've thought you two would... You know... Keep in touch."

_I would've thought you two would be together..._

"It's not like that!" Pearl said angrily. It startled Dia for a moment

_Strange... He never really talks to me these days. What's up his sleeve this time...?_

The boy with Willpower gave Dia a very mean look, but then calmed down... "So, what's been going on around your house anyways?"

"Nothing really... Just here and there" Diamond gave out a slight laugh

_My father died when school started, My Mom called your mom... Saying that I ran away and couldn't find me. She asked 'Is Pearl with Dia?' you mom replied 'No. He's out with friends.' That day was rainy. I sat under the tree, our little secret spot if we're feeling troublde... We made a pact... Saying that we would always be there for each other._

In my mind... I called out your name...

You Never Came

Pearl's blood turned to ice... He stopped... And so did Diamond...

"Pearl? Is something wrong?" Diamond looked at Pearl, it was his blank stare again.

The Blond Boy looked at Diamond... He didn't mean to. He didn't mean to leave his friend... When Pearl came back with his new friends that day, he heard the news that Dia's father died... He went missing but came back later that night. The next day, he tried to visit Diamond... He saw his mother was in tears... When Diamond came home, he just fainted right on the spot, when he awoke, he said he didn't want to see anyone.

He was completely oblivious... That his friend was slowly rotting from within...

Slowly disintegrating...

They were close by Diamond's house "Anyways, see you tomorrow, Pearl." But something possessed Pearl...

The Blond Boy grabbed Dia's hand.

"P-Pearl?! Wh-What are you doing?!" He shouted

The Blond Boy didn't answer

"Pe-Pearl- St-Stop- You k-know how I can't r-run-!" Dia's voice was now pleading

_Or maybe you just forgot about how I hate running. Asshole._

Pearl's anger rose. The two ran even faster... To the lake.

"Pearl, why did you bring me all the way out here?!" Diamond's anger was now present... Pearl missed Diamond's emotions...

"Tell me what you're really thinking" Pearl said angrily. He puts down his bag and threw it to the ground, Dia was confused, but played along...

_I think you're a jackass_

"Pearl, you're starting to worry me" Diamond began "You come out of the blues and all of a sudden, you have the need to talk to me again?"

Pearl went silent "I know- I messed up and-and I'm sorry-!"

"Fo-For what exactly...?" Diamond asked... His curious face appeared. Pearl did many things with and to Diamond. The two getting in trouble... And hitting him during their Manzais.

"I'm sorry I made you wait." Pearl said bluntly "I'm sorry- alright?! I-It was a stupid mistake- I should've told you where-"

"For the love of God Pearl, just Shut. Up." Diamond was literally furious.

Pearl's face went pale...

"I needed you. I needed you that day and you never came" Diamond screamed, tears rolled down his cheeks "I was confused, I was so confused... After dad left, everything just fucked up!"

Pearl never heard him swear...

"I didn't know what to feel was right- I didn't know whether I was just some type of abomination-" He held his hand to his heart "My mind was in total chaos... I needed you-"

"I know you di-"

"NO. YOU DIDN'T!" Diamond cried out, more tears. "YOU NEVER INVITED, NOR HAVE YOU TOLD ME WHERE YOU WENT!" He was slowly melting to the floor... "I COULDN'T BELIEVE I JU-... I just-... I was so lost... I don't know what to feel- I want to say something, but it never comes out."

"Then say what you really want to say..." Pearl's tears flowed down his cheeks.

Diamond shot a furious look at Pearl

"I hate you."

Pearl's face went pale... But he went closer

"LEAVE ME ALONE PEARL!" Diamond cried even harder...

"No."

"I said LEAVE ME!"

Pearl shook his head... He pulled Diamond to his embrace... But Diamond tried to resist, he began to pound on Pearl's chest... He continued to pound onto Pearl's chest when he finally gave up... But he kept on repeating the words "I hate you."

"I Know." Pearl replied "I hate myself too."


End file.
